Saving Genieve Grace
by Prewritesuccession
Summary: When Genieve Grace, fourteen-year-old-hopeful-nurse-in-training, meets Yukimura Seiichi on a chance encounter at the hospital, she starts to feel a certain fondness for him outside of patient affection. But when she finds out he is scheduled for a risky procedure to cure the rare disease that could leave him incapacitated, Genieve realizes the true meaning of the word 'together.'
1. Staying Strong

I still remember the day I first saw him.

It was back when Honami still worked at the hospital and Boss didn't care whether or not I stayed or left: just as long as she didn't have to pay me for my work. Of course, I wasn't allowed to do any _real _'doctor' work yet (I was hardly qualified), so I would just tag along with my sister, occasionally helping her with supplies or remind her of something she needed to do or correct some mistake I would happen to be paying attention to. Little things.

Now, I was meeting her newest patient; well, she called him 'her patient,' but she was just his nurse and physical therapist. "Now, he's a little sensitive," Honami said, glancing back over her shoulder at me. I peered over the rim of the supplies laden into my arms and once again noted (complained in my head) about how heavy it was. She herself lugged her own box, but at least _that _had wheels. I eyed her as she easily rolled the stuff across the smooth linolium tiles. Honami held the elevator and waited until I was in before pressing the second floor button. "So you be nice to him." I nodded even though her back was turned. I'd be nice. Honami had said that he was caring and sweet, but had a rare case of Guillain–Barré Syndrome which effected his movements. I had felt bad because Sis had explained to me about how good he was at tennis.

My arms wobbled under the weight of supplies as we made our way through the hallways. The sharp, familiar smell of disinfectant filled my senses. We paused at a private room door. The silver plate read 2-34 and I waited patiently as Honami knocked gently, then slowly opened the door. She always did that with her patients, but they didn't really have an option to whether or not she could come in or not. She _was _their nurse. I let my sister enter first before letting the heavy wooden door catch on my foot. Delicately pushing it open with my shoulder, I balanced the precarious pile of supply boxes on the desk set right next to the door and let it swing closed after me. Sorting through the bins, I opened the small closet next to the bathroom and started filing the supplies. _Gloves, bandages, rolls of paper towel._

"You're looking well today, Yukimura." Sis sat near the bed in the single chair pushed away from the tiny table. I pretended not to listen to what they were saying, but I snuck a small glance out of the corner of my eye at my sister. She was smiling her _I'm the doctor here _smile. I hated that smile, but I guess it was just something everyone picked up in medical school. " You're test results came out today." He turned his head on the pillow and watched my sister talk. His chin-length dark hair shone blue in the dim lighting. Suddenly, Honami's eyes turned sad. Truly sad; not doctor sad. She continued. "Look, Yukimura," Honami bent forward and lowered her voice. "It's not looking very good." I bit my lip and averted my eyes. _Empty syringes, trash bags, more plastic gloves. _

"Your treatment would be risky business, sir." I tried not to look. "There's a risky reported survival rate, and I don't recommend risking it." She cleared her throat. "However, it _is _your decision in the end." I heard the softness in Honami's voice. "The symptoms can be decreased, the pain treated. The disease will work itself away in time, but will may leave you slightly incapacitated in one way." Honami was quick to correct herself. "Oh, it's a very _slim _chance."

I rearranged the supplies carefully and quietly unfolded the box it had all come in. As I turned the door to leave and go recycle the cardboard, Honami stopped me. "Oh! Yukimura, this is my sister, Genieve." I gave a start and turned. She got up and grabbed the box out of my hands. "You stay here and meet each other while I go take care of this." Honami left before I could say anything. _Meet each other? I don't even know him._ Looking at Yukimura, he gazed expectantly at me with his deep blue eyes. The door closed with a small breath behind me.

I hesitantly smiled at him and slowly walked toward the bed. The light was dim and cast strange shadows across the room. "Do you mind if I open the window?" I asked quietly. He shook his head. Smiling, I pulled aside the heavy drapes and let in the sunlight. I propped the window open and felt a gently breeze rustle my hair. Leaning down, I placed my elbow on the ledge and breathed. "It's a lovely day." I didn't mean to say it as small talk or anything. It was just a fact. It really _was _a lovely day. A tall tree grew up to the window. Its leaves fluttered in the quiet wind and birds twittered below in the parking lot.

Turning around, I strode over to his bedside and sat in the chair next to him. I smiled at him. "Hi, I'm Genieve." He tilted his head over to look at me and smiled.

"Yukimura Seiichi." I smiled again and we sat in silence. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable or anything. We were both just preoccupied with our own thoughts. We were by ourselves...just in the same room. Yukimura was the one who finally broke the quiet. "Genieve, do you play tennis?" I looked at him. _Tennis? _

Turning my face into the watery sunlight, I pondered his question. _Did I play tennis? _It wasn't meant to be a hard question, but I still took my time wondering. _Did I play tennis? _

"Sometimes," I finally answered. It was the truth; it was a pastime, hardly a hobby between my instruments, art, academics, and nursing practices. Looking down at him, I watched his eyes reflect the sunlight. Another breeze ran across his pale face. "Do you?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." Another silence. I sat by myself next to a dying boy. Suddenly, I felt incredibly sad. I barely knew him, yet here we were, sharing a long, intimate silence. This was why I loved and hated the thought of myself as a doctor; everything was so amazing and full of hope, yet at the same time being sad and tragic. I wasn't sure if I was brave enough to help everyone who needed me to. _What if I failed? How would I live?_ I wasn't perfect. I looked down at Yukimura. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep.

"Seiichi-kun?" He didn't stir. I sighed. You know that feeling when you hear a sad song? Either the lyrics or emotion or tune makes you feel so down. That's how I felt right now. Peering at his face, I watched his hair wave lightly. Gently smoothing his brow, I thought immediately about Honami and I when we were younger. She'd taken me everywhere no matter how much I'd be annoying her. With a small smile, I looked at Yukimura's hand lying against the white sheets. Slowly, gently, without a single thought, I reached over and lightly closed his fingers around my own. I lifted it to rest next to his heart and with that same hopeless harmony swirling in my heart, I reached over again and gingerly touched his face. _So many people. Yet it seems I can't help them all. _I propped my arm up against the desk and drew a finger over the wood.

Only a few books and a tissue box sat on the table, collecting dust. I wiped off the first book and smiled. It was one of my favorite novels. I began to read and was almost done with the first chapter when Sis came back in. After a quiet knock I saw one sapphire eye peek in and take in me with the book and Seichii-kun's sleeping form. Half her mouth lifted in a smile and she gestured me to come with her. We were leaving. She let the door close and with a final look, I left, leaving the book open on the desk. Half-way to the door, I made a split decision and opened the desk, pulling out a scrap of paper and a pen. On it, I drew three words and signed my name at the bottom, then left it folded as a bookmark on the open page where he would be sure to see it.

**Please stay strong.**

**Genieve Grace**


	2. A Course of Action

The next day was Saturday, so I came with Honami to visit Yukimura again. My head was a lot clearer than it had been yesterday, so now I would try to keep up a conversation and not put him to sleep again. In other words, I wouldn't touch his face again today. As we walked across the familiar halls, I held in my arms a bag of my favorite things. I had prepared it yesterday and wanted to show it to Seiichi-kun to distract and help cheer him up. Pushing open the heavy wooden hospital door, I stepped inside and set my bag on the floor, propping it us against the desk chair.

Sis took some notes on a clipboard she had brought in. Looking at me with my things, she smirked and winked before leaving to turn in the results. I gave a start. _What was she winking at? _Shaking off my sister's strangeness, I sat in the desk chair and pulled my things over. I noted that both the book and my slip of paper were gone. I smiled at him.

"How are you, today?" Yukimura nodded. The curtains were drawn, letting in the sunny skies. Smiling again, I looked back down at him. "Since we don't know each other that well, I brought some stuff that's important and interesting to me." He peered curiously at my feet where I pulled out a hard-cover book from inside. It was my favorite novel; the one I had read yesterday while he slept. I almost saw him smile. Next, I pulled out the package of chalk pastels I had gotten on our trip to America. I set it on top of his lap next to the book.

"Can I open this?" He asked, touching the black lid. I nodded and watched him pull off the cover, revealing different shades of colored pieces in broken fragments. I always broke my pastels when I colored; they were easier to use when smaller. They were neatly arranged from black to pink, each piece in its correct position with its kind. He touched the shade of dark blue and rubbed the powder residue over his fingers curiously.

Next, I reached in deeper and pulled out my writing journal. Now, I don't usually show people my writing journal, but I felt that he wouldn't be judgmental and I...trusted him with my secrets. I placed it fondly on the linens and watched as Yukimura covered set the pastels aside and curiously flipped through the composition book, pausing every once in a while to eye one of the quick doodles I had sketched in or examine the scribbled out words that I had deemed unworthy to be in that certain rough draft. They were all drafts; I'd never finish a single one of them.

Meanwhile, I bent over again and rummaged around through the creases of the cloth bag for something else. Was that all I had brought? I was still looking when Seiichi leaned over and tapped me on the arm. "Genieve-chan, what's this?" I straightened and peered over at what he was looking at. It was a story, half-finished, and I had drawn lines leading to different pictures that depicted what was happening next because I was either too lazy to write or just thought my bad drawing would somehow explain my thoughts better than words.

"That's my way to tell what's going to happen next," I explained. Pointing at a creature with giant fangs leap out of water, I continued. "See, there's when the main characters start getting attacked by river creatures," then I pointed to the sketch of a girl and boy asleep in a meadow of flowers. "_That_'s when they wander into a field of poisonous flowers."

Yukimura looked at them then shook his head and put his finger on a giant pencil splotch near the bottom of the page. I could barely make out the features of a screaming face. "What's _that?_" I swallowed. I had forgotten this certain story was in there.

It was about two childhood friends who left a violent society to go find others like themselves to start a new nation in peace. They went on a journey through barren lands to reach a lost empire in the north who opposed the death and killing of the southern colonies. They were attacked by wild river monsters and poisoned by wildflowers that slowly let your body erode in their addicting fumes and color.

This one part, however, wasn't as easy as a mythological creature or an alluring plant. Paling slightly, I pointed a shaky figure and slowly traced the outline of the person's screaming face. "That's when they get eaten by themselves," I managed to whisper.

I still remembered when I had drawn that part. It had been rainy, and clouds have blotted out the full moon. One cloud, in certain light, looked like the twisted features of a crooked face. And since their final challenge to reach the empire was to walk through the glass of an enchanted mirror that either deemed them worthy or unworthy of entry, I thought it would be a good idea. But the as I wrote more, the idea had scared me so much that I hadn't finished the story or even the picture. Even though I planned them a happy ending, I could never bring myself back to write out the details for what they saw inside the reflections. In the mirror, their imperfections swallowed up their good traits, leaving them hollow and filled with hatred; the personification of the southern kingdom. However, outside the mirror, they were good people. But they still got eaten by themselves.

In the end, their willpower and strength gets them through and they win a mighty war against the Southern nation. But I couldn't even _think_ of picking up a pencil while looking at this page. It just made me feel sick. Where had I even _gotten_ that idea? _They _ate _themselves? _I flipped the book closed and put it back into the bag. He didn't need to see _anymore _of my thoughts. I put the novel and pastels away, too.

Seiichi didn't say much, but then again, he never did. I stood and walked over to the window, opening it wide to let in all the sunlight. I stood like that for who-knows-long before Sis walked back in. I turned around. _About time, _I wanted to say, but I stopped short when I saw her face. It was grim with concern.

"Yukimura-kun," she started, voice heavy like clouds before it starts to rain, "I see you've decided to take the _riskier_ form or action and undergo the surgery." I turned to look at him with wide eyes. Yukimura evaded my gaze and looked out the door behind Honami's head, nodding. She nodded too, tight-lipped and rigid. "Very well." Then, looking at me with stern eyes, she spoke in a strange voice, "Get your things. We're leaving." The hospital door was designed that if you let it go, it slows down before completely closing. But if that door could slam, it just did. I looked at Yukimura. I just couldn't imagine it. _Risky form of action? He might not _survive_? _Even though I'd only known him two days, something was...different ever since that first day. Ever since I had touched his face.

I sat on the edge of his bed and whispered, like if I said it aloud it might turn out to actually be true. "_When is it?_" I didn't try to hid my concern. _Was he really sure about this? _Like an answer, Yukimura looked at me with happiness and guilt in his dry smile.

"_Tomorrow_," he whispered back. I nodded, gazing deep into his violet eyes. They were calm and kind as they looked into mine. Suddenly, I felt a ripple change; not in the air, but inside. Inside _me_. I started to pray inside my head. _He'd be fine. He'd be fine. He'd be fine. _

_ But it's risky business,_ Honami had said.

How risky? No, I didn't want to know. It didn't matter.

_ Because he'd be fine. He'd be alright. _

I left before the tears could fall. As we drove home, I kept them in, too. Through lunch, I swallowed them back with every bite. And only after I let myself lie down and cry. _Tomorrow. Do or die. Well, in this case, do _and_ die, or _don't_ and risk being disabled. _I laughed a bitter bark of a laugh.

He'd be fine. He _has _to be. But we'd find out in time. _In time. Which means tomorrow._


	3. Outside the Door

Despite my bitter feelings, I still wanted to go back and sit through the surgery with Yukimura. Even if it was in the waiting room (wait, did surgery wards have waiting rooms?) or even in the cafeteria downstairs, I wanted to be there. I rubbed my arms. I didn't know why, but I had grown...quite _fond_ of him in these last few days. I smiled at the thought. _Quite fond._

I brought nothing to the hospital the next day. What could I possibly need? I waited for the bus alone; Honami was out with friends on this Sunday, and I almost hated her for it. How was she so unconcerned? _Didn't she like him, too?_

But this was all part of being a nurse, I guess. Somehow, I suddenly had second thoughts about my study in medicine. _Could I ever be so strong as to not be afraid?_ _To be brave? _ The bus ride was loud. The short walk there was quiet.

The second floor halls were cold and dark even though the bright fluorescent lights flickered sickening light across the tiles. My hand was numb as I knocked on 2-74. Unlike my sister, I wasn't the nurse today; I was visitor. The voice that ensued was soft through the thick door.

"Come in." My fingers closed around the freezing knob. I peered through the crack in the door. There was Yukimura, sitting on the edge of his bed staring out the window, his face bright in the sunshine. The green of his hospital clothes made me remember just how close he was to his surgery. In a way, he looked handsome, sitting there peacefully. In another way, I was going to be sick.

Yukimura turned to look at me. His soft eyes made my heart pound and melt at the same time. I sat down next to him and noted how the curtains were drawn and windows wide. Yukimura stared out into the afternoon sun. His dark hair rustled as he watched the cars pass by across the street. He watched the roads intently, like there was something he needed to hear; something he needed to _see_ before...before..._that_.

Why was the look in his eyes so desperate? I touched his arm gently in alarm. "Who are you waiting for, Yukimura?" When he didn't answer, I sighed quietly to myself. He needed someone else. _Someone else. Not me. _As much as I wanted to see this through, it would be of no use if he didn't want me here. It was his choice if he wanted to do this without my support and...love. My _love_. I didn't take offense; I could accept his decision. But it still stung. Badly. It was like a deep, festering wound pressed with salt and antiseptic. It hurt that bad. My own heart had turned against me now and instead of blood, it pumped poison.

What had I been expecting? That after two days he would suddenly love me? My cheeks grew hot in embarrassment and shame. _That he would love me as much as I already loved him?_ I felt myself starting to cry. I closed my eyes and turned away from him. I wasn't being realistic. He was waiting for someone else. A family member. A friend. A lover.

As I turned to leave, I felt his violet eyes focus on me. His voice was soft. Gentle. "Genieve," I closed my eyes and winced like he had hit me. "Won't you stay?" I turned and looked at him with sad, sad eyes. Giving out a sob, I dropped the bag and let my tears fall. I sat back down.

"Of course I'll stay." Yukimura looked at me. It made me so sad that he was leaving soon.

_It's a risky course of action. _ His violet eyes were soft with compassion. I didn't know what to do. I was happy to know he wanted me to stay, yet desperately hear-broken that he was leaving for surgery soon. I ended up crying even harder and he waited until I was finished.

"My team had a match today," he said quietly. "They said they would be here to see this through. I'll fight until the end with them," he said, peering out the window again.

"I know you will," I whispered. Yukimura closed his eyes and I gently reached up and touched his pale face. He turned towards me in surprise that mirrored my own. What had brought me to do that? But I didn't snatch my fingers back. Yukimura slowly raised his own and touched my hand, pulling it down from his face to leave it, still holding his, in between us on the soft linen hospital sheets. He let go and opened his arms. I collapsed into his embrace, my body shaking. _He should be the worried one. He was the one taking the risk. _

Yet he wasn't. Yukimura was brave. So I'd be brave too. I really would.

Soon a nurse came and collected Yukimura. He pulled out of my embrace and took one more look out the window before he allowed the woman to help him stand and take slow steps into the wheelchair she had prepared for him. Trailing behind them through the halls and in the elevator, I wiped the tears off my face until we reached a set of heavy double doors.

"I'll go check to see if they're all ready," the woman said gently. She put a hand on my arm and looked up at me. "This is your last chance too, honey." She looked at me with eyes full of nurse-pity then disappeared through the doors. Before they swung closed, I caught sight of an operating table where surgeons in green garb the color of Yukimura's clothes sorted through their equipment. A few silver carts held neatly organized pieces of supplies on metal trays. Needles and scalpels lay side-by-side in gruesome pattern. The dark room was lightened with a small border of circular lights at the corners and a few giant lights that focused like a spotlight on the place where Yukimura would be worked on. I paled, clutching my stomach. _He was going in there._ I stifled a moan and watched it all disappear as the door swung shut.

I turned to him and bent down, looking into his kind, violet eyes. He seemed so sure. _So ready. _ Biting my lip, I tried to be sure and ready too. Yukimura took my hand. Reaching into the green cotton pocket of his shirt, Yukimura took out a folded up piece of note-card. Tucking it into my palm, he folded my fingers gently over it. He gave me a small yet firm nod. _So sure. So ready._ But I wasn't. My voice was hoarse and pleading when I spoke.

I was one word that encompassed every other question I could possibly think of. _"Why?"_ Yukimura gave me a small smile. My eyes filled with tears again.

"Because, this disease can take away my reflexes, my mobility, my_self._ Tennis is all I have. It's my life." I felt the tears overflow and I covered my mouth watching him speak like this. He touched my hand gently. "What would I have if I didn't have tennis?"

I let my heart speak. And my heart was always true. "_Me_," I sobbed through my fingers. "You'd have _me._" Yukimura took my hands but I pulled away. _Tennis is all I have._ He didn't need me. He didn't _want _me. Then, the nurse came and wheeled Yukimura in, giving me one more pitying look before taking him in thinking I was worried for him (which I was, but it was so much more than that). Yukimura didn't bother even looking back. The green-garbed surgeon helped Yukimura stand. That was the last thing I saw before the nurse came out and shut the door. She looked at me with a pair of sad eyes. A nurse's sad eyes.

"It'll be all right, dear, you just see." She patted my shoulder. "We have highly-experienced professionals working on him today." Nurse's talk. _Was all they say lies?_ The lady continued. "You're welcome to stay here, or come find me or anyone else if you need anything." She held my hand as I cried again, thinking I was upset that my friend was going through surgery. It was so much more than that. "He's a fighter," the nurse added. Like that made a difference. You can't measure your sub-consciousness' willpower. You can't fight under anesthetics. She nodded like she knew exactly what was going through my head and left, leaving me alone and desperate.

Then with a low buzz the red light over the double-doors where Yukimura was taken into flashed on.

**SURGERY IN PROGRESS**

Sliding down beside the doors, I sat in silence. No more tears. It was done. Just silence. The quiet patter of footsteps coming from the corridors next to this one lulled me to calmness. _No more tears. _ Sighing, I looked down into my fingers and saw the piece of paper Yukimura had given me before. I gently smoothed out the folds and couldn't help but start sobbing again. I pressed a hand hard over my mouth to muffle the noise of my misery. Yet if grief could speak, mine was now screaming in pain. The note-card had neatly-written words in pen, bent and faded with the creases.

**Please stay strong.**

**Yukimura Seiichi**


	4. Yukimura and Co

Much, much later, as I sat alone in the corridor with only the low buzz of the red surgery sign over my head for company, Yukimura's team came. I heard them before I saw them. Their many footsteps echoed off the tile and walls. They rounded the corner. I turned my head to look at them. Their breaths came in deep gasps and sweat ran off of their faces. The emblem on their yellow and black shirts read Rikkai.

"We're late," one said. I looked up at them sadly. They _were _late. Too late. He was already gone. One ran his fingers through his messy black hair. Only one of them seemed to notice me. His strangely pink hair clashed against his violet eyes. Soon, they were all looking at me, wondering who the mysterious girl sitting outside their captain's surgery door was. I eyed them wearily then looked away. I had no interest in them. I could pray for Yukimura by myself.

The pink-haired boy chewed and popped a bubble of gum. Coming over, he slid down and sat next to me. I tried not to twitch with discomfort. It wasn't the _person _that bugged me. For some reason, these last few years, I've had this thing against gum. I don't know why it bugs me so much. Maybe the sound you get when you chew it, or the crack of the pop. It gave me tingles just thinking about it. The kid snapped the gum again. I winced.

"Who's this?" He asked, looking up at his teammates. I knew he was just trying to get me to talk to them, to say something back, like, _I'm Genieve and I'm in love with your captain. _But I wouldn't do that.

"This is she, who has neither name nor business with any of you." I turned away. I could hope by myself. The bubble gum snapped.

The one boy with messy hair came over, bending down over me. "Look, no one asked you. We're just here for our captain, so if you could leave, that'd be nice." I felt my eyes flash in anger. _I'm here for him too. _But I made myself calm down and not get angry. _Think of Yukimura. We're all here for _him. _ He's still there. He's still breathing. _

That did the trick. In my mind's eye, I saw Yukimura, in temporary anesthetics coma, a mask that supplied his oxygen hooked up next to the heart monitor, slowly counting out his heartbeats. Counting his life. Turning to look at the boy, I opened my mouth to speak. Before any words could come out though, another guy with purple hair and round glasses stepped forward.

"Please, miss," he said levelly. "We've come on behalf of our tennis captain, Yukimura Seiichi. If you would be as kindly as to perhaps leave or go to the section of surgery for whoever you're waiting for, please do." I sighed and stood up. I didn't want to have to explain who I was to them. They would only ask questions and questions led to more questions and eventually they'd put two and two together to figure out...certain things about Yukimura and I. Certain things that me myself wasn't even sure about.

So I left and wandered the hospital halls until I finally found myself in front of 2-74. Opening the door, I had a sudden blast of déjà-vu. The room was dark, curtains drawn and smelling strongly of fresh antiseptic. A small pile of books lay untouched on the small table. But no sweet boy rested on the freshly made sheets and a cloth bag hung neatly off the single chair at the bed. I pulled open the curtains. It was such a sunny day; too lovely to be inside. So I took my bag and closed the door behind me. Walking outside, I walked in a large circle until finally deciding to sit under a tall tree; the same tree seen through the 2-74 window.

I sighed and watched the cars flash past. As much as I wanted to go back, I knew I couldn't, and not just because his team was already there. _I just wish I could give him something. Something meaningful and special. Something to describe me and him. Together. _

With a sudden flash at the word 'together,' I reached into my bag, pulling out my composition writing journal. Flipping wildly, I finally stopped at the page I wanted. Tearing it out, I then turned to a blank sheet and, glancing now and then at the torn-out paper, I started writing. I changed some things; minor things about the characters and little words here and there. Even after the words and pictures were gone, I wrote. I was determined to finish this one. For him.

I spent the next few hours scribbling, underlining, and revising what I had. The sun was barely visible when I reread the pages for the final time. Finally satisfied, I neatly copied it out again, adding small, detailed pictures and drawings to illustrate my writing. Gently tearing out the story, I folded up the pages and pressed it into the first page of my journal. Rising, I picked up my things and smiled. I watched the yellows of day smear across the blue like finger-paint. Only when the horizon turned deep blue did I finally go back up.

Yukimura's surgery should be done by now. Reaching the second floor, I saw the door was open wide. Yukimura's team was in there, crowding around the bed. That meant he was alright. He was fine. They didn't put dead bodies in private rooms. Did they? I quickened my pace and stopped at the mouth. Yukimura was there, eyes open and mouth moving. Even though I knew he was fine, I still melted into my sneakers. _He was alright. He was fine. _

I leaned against the post for support and listened to what he was saying. "-shorter than me, with long black hair about this long," he put a hand on his chest. "She has big, sad eyes that reflect you like mirrors." I fingered my dark hair. My black eyes reflected my own reflection in the silver of the doorknob. Seaweed-head spoke up.

"We saw her. She was waiting and then left just like that." I flushed. _He _had driven me to leave. Mr. Bubble Gum cut in.

"What's her name? We can find her for you." I blinked. He was looking for _me._ He wanted _me._

Yukimura wondered his thoughts aloud. "Where is Genieve Grace?" I smiled and knocked gently on the frame of the door.

"Right here," I said walking in. His teammates parted, letting me come closer and sit in the chair next to his bed. He sat up on his pillow and smiled gently at me. "I see the surgery was a success," I whispered quietly to him. I heard his teammates shuffle uncomfortably until one wearing a black cap told them to wait outside while we 'talked.' I didn't care. Yukimura was here. He was fine. So I was fine. Reaching into my bag, I pulled out my journal and unfolded the pieces of paper I had ripped out. "I wrote you something," I told him, still smiling. His pale face lightened.

"Will you read it to me?" I beamed and started to read. This was the story where the characters were eaten by themselves, but I had changed a few things. It was about two lovers who must rise against the people who look upon their love. They travel through empty forest that take away your sense of direction and sail across a river that never seems to end. But the ultimate challenge is when they reach their destination and must pass through a smooth, black mirror that reflects every negative thing about them. But because she sees his beauty and he sees hers, they pull each other through. Together.

"_And it ended on a warm, breezy evening when they stepped through the black magic and reached wherever they wanted to go when the girl laughed and sang out to her lover, 'I do! I do believe in you and I do, do, do love.' And throughout the rest of their lives they helped those in need of love in the world past the black mirror and never realized their love left them blind in the exact same place where they had started the journey to find a place to shine together." _

The lovely couple had stepped through the mirror and had found themselves in the place of scorn, but their love left them brave and strong until they changed the hearts of those around them with their love. Suddenly, I heard a loud sob from outside the door. The tennis teammates all came crowding in at the same time, surrounding us and saying that was the best story ever. Mr. Bubble Gum was actually sobbing. I rubbed my neck, embarrassed. It had taken a lot of work and effort; that was all it took to write a good story. But I still smiled with pride.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced," said the tall guy with the black cap. "I'm Sanada," he said, shaking my hand firmly. He gestured at Seaweed hair. "This is Kirihara." I smiled at each of them as I learned their name. Apparently the boy with silver hair was Niou, Mr. Bubble Gum was Bunta, the bespectacled purple-hair was Hiroshi, and one with brown hair and closed eyes was Renji. Kirihara, Niou, Bunta, Hiroshi, Renji, and Sanada. We could all start over now.

We talked and laughed until the nurse shooed us off, telling us that Yukimura needed rest. When I got home I gave the report to Honami about the surgery: it was a success. I fell asleep easy; a rare thing for me especially for these last few days. Because for once I didn't feel worry. So I let myself be carried off into my dreams where worry wasn't part of my world and Yukimura and everyone else escaped the hospital to be healthy and free.


	5. Nationals

After the surgery, Yukimura still had to go through months of physical therapy with my sister. I was always there, silently watching him relearn how to walk. And when he finally took his steps, I was there to congratulate him. Later, when Honami gave the clear, I took him out, surprising him with two tennis rackets out in the empty lot. Slowly, slowly, he regained his strength. His teammates would come and watch us play. Even with his slower movements, Yukimura always won.

Then came a certain point when something just...changed. I never noticed until that point exactly how far Yukimura had come because I was always with him and only saw slow, gradual progress. Only when Sanada asked for a match with him did I see the true strength Yukimura hid from me when we played. Sanada didn't hold back from the beginning. Yet I watched with wide eyes and open mouth when Yukimura won. I was in awe. Amazement.

And then he left the hospital with all of us behind him and I held his hand and told him I'd be watching the Nationals. After that, everything was gone and I still worked with Honami at the hospital and slowly counted down the days until the final tournament. I bought a ticket and pinned it to the calendar, looking at it every day until I had found myself here, sitting on one of the hard plastic seats, watching the National tennis tournament between Seishun Gaukuen and Rikkaidai Academy.

Now, as Yukimura stepped onto the court, he had two wins, two losses. Everything rode on Singles 1. There was a kid, Echizen Ryoma, as Yukimura's opponent, entering dramatically from the entrance. Everything before this moment melted from my memory. There was only here and now. Here and now.

Yukimura was truly amazing. I can't go into the details of the first game. If I did, it would fill pages and pages and pages full of action and skill. But he won the first game. And the second. And then the third and fourth. It was turning painful to watch. I looked at Yukimura with new eyes. _Something was happening. _Focusing on Echizen, I peered at his eyes, his form, his movements. Something was...off. It was like he couldn't focus; like he was reanimated from his former self. I shuddered and looked back at Yukimura. _What's he doing? _

It was then when the kid began to catch up. Even from this far, I saw something change; something..._click._ Then it was 4-1, then 4-2, and suddenly 5-4. Rikkaidai was losing. Yukimura was losing. Gripping the seat in front of me, I craned my neck. Echizen was completely controlling the flow. All Yukimura could do was follow the ball. I gave out a cry of despair.

_What had happened?_

_One more game until they win_...I wrung out my hands, unsure whether to cry, laugh, or just leave and find Yukimura later. Chastening myself, I told myself I wouldn't leave. _Together. _He began to catch up, returning the balls yet still not daring attack. But I had already sensed the end; it wasn't that I didn't believe in Yukimura. We had spent hours upon hours in the rehabilitation room, first standing, then falling. Walking, then falling. Step, fall, step fall, until he stumbled instead of fell, then walking, then stumbling. Walking, then stumbling. I closed my eyes, deciding to just listen.

Suddenly, it was match point. I still didn't open my eyes. And then the rising and screams of a crowd rose. _It was over. It was done. _Sighing, I stood and let myself see. Yukimura stood, alone on one side while Echizen was being thrown up within the mass of his teammates. Running down the steps, I joined Yukimura's team.

"Game set, won by Echizen Ryoma!" I smiled and clapped politely. He was amazing. They were all amazing. Cupping my hands around my mouth, I leaned over the railing and shouted.

"Yukimura!" He looked over at me in surprise. His face was sweaty and he wore a white headband over his dark hair. I mouthed the next word. It was only for me and him. Only for him. _Together,_ I said, beaming. I felt tears stream down my cheeks.

Everything after felt like I was watching through a screen. Echizen shook Yukimura's hand. The two teams lined up and accepted their awards. Everyone left. Gently sliding down the wall, I ran up to Yukimura. Touching his arm to get his attention, the others backed up and started to watch us. I was only slightly annoyed. But mostly I didn't care.

"What can I say?" I said with a smile. Yukimura gently took my hands.

"Anything you want," he whispered, violet eyes tired yet still passionate. I laughed and let myself get swept up into a sweaty hug. Yukimura picked me up, spinning me around then set me down again lightly. His team laughed and made cat-calls at us, and I shot them a look of mock-annoyance. But I still went over and hugged each of them too. I rubbed my arms.

"You all were amazing," I said, trying to sound as truthful as I felt. They knew that they were amazing. The feelings behind it were what defined how strongly I believed it was actually true.

Bunta snapped his bubble gum and I gave a tiny wince. I had gotten used to it, but it still gave me chills. "Of course we did amazing," he stated while jokingly puffing his chest up. At the next bubble he blew, I reached into my bag and pulled out a tissue, smacking it to his mouth. Ignoring his look of surprise, I pulled away a large wad of lime-green bubble gum. Folding up the sticky mess in the paper, I stuck the tissue in his hand.

"Bubble gum's bad for you," I whispered. He looked at the paper in disbelief and indignation. No one messed with Bunta's sugar...issues. So maybe someone should. We all had dinner together that night and celebrated as if we had actually won. _No_-we celebrated _because _we won.

Afterwards, Yukimura and I walked home late together. "Genieve," he started. I looked up into his pale face.

"Yeah?"

"You're going to Seishun's high school next year, right?" I blinked and looked at my feet. Honami had decided this long ago. How was I supposed to know that was the rival school to Rikkaidai now? I kicked a pebble and watched it skitter across the sidewalk. I nodded. They had beaten Rikkaidai. _Would this change something?_ I thought in despair. But before I could voice my concerns aloud, he spoke up again.

"Me too," he said. I looked up at Yukimura incredulously. _He was? We would be together?_

He smiled his gentle smile and then stopped, taking my hands in his own. "Genieve...I've been...thinking, and..." Yukimura paused, embarrassed, but I smiled.

"Yes?" But instead of continuing, he leaned down and did something better. He kissed me. It was strange. I didn't see or feel fireworks. Was I supposed to? Instead, I felt warmth, lovely and sweet, growing across my entire body, soft and gentle like his eyes. We broke apart but I still felt...tingly. How else could I describe something like that? Alright, I felt...free. I knew that thought was impossible and stupid, but love left me impervious to fear.

Yukimura still held my hands. Smiling, he whispered a single word. "_Together_."

"_Together_," I repeated, peering deep into his soft eyes.

Later as I wandered around the town, I was unafraid, set free by compassion and love that followed me around long after dawn came and went, again and again and again.


	6. Epilogue: Together

**Hi everyone! Feels good to finally FINISH a story. But somehow, saying bye to Genieve just doesn't feel right. Ah, well, I'll finish some other stories. Leave comments and check out my other stuff!**

* * *

Honami straightened the skirts of the dress and pinned and rustled and fidgeted until stepping back and examined me like an artist examining her work.

"Perfect," she whispered. Then, Sis took my shoulders and turned me to the full length mirror standing on elegant legs in the room. I clasped my hands together. _It was perfect. _The dress was lovely; an ivory gown with layers of silk that settled into an elegant puddle at my feet. The sleeves met in a small silver circle at my shoulders. Ropes of shiny beads hung loosely around my waist. Honami had really done a flawless job with my wedding dress.

I cried out and threw my arms around my older sister. She laughed and hugged me hard. Soon, I wasn't going to be hers anymore. This last hug was, in some ways, my final goodbye. There was a light knock on the door and Sakuno came in, head-piece in hand. Her mouth formed a small 'o' and I swept her into a hug too. She smiled wide and gently put the silver comb into my hair, rearranging the embroidered-lace train around my face.

"Five minutes," Honami softly said before taking Sakuno and leaving, going to find their spots. Sighing, I touched the beaded train and smoothed my skirts. _I was getting married! _My heart was giddy with happiness. I had no regrets. Soon, Uncle came in, twirled me around like when I was small and took me outside, arm in hand. We had wanted a Western wedding and planned it ourselves, having it take place outside the church. Uncle pushed open the wooden door and I took a deep breath. The pine needles formed a soft carpet under my feet. A wire dais was set up across the sea randomly set-up sea of chairs; just how we wanted it.

Twinkling ribbons of silver bells were strung across and around everything: the trees, chairs, even some people's clothes. Heads turned. I saw the old Rikkaidai team, family, school friends, and even some of the old teams Rikkaidai had faced. Among the faces, I recognized Echizen Ryoma. Honami played an upbeat rendition of the wedding song on her violin. Everything was a blur afterwards. I remember reciting vows, and peering into his pair of soft, violet eyes, and throwing the bouquet of assorted-colored flowers and watching Sakuno catch it.

There were cheers and music and food, and a toast Yukimura made had me burst into happy tears.

"_And it ended on a warm, breezy evening when they stepped through the black magic and reached wherever they wanted to go when the girl lauvghed and sang out to her lover, 'I do! I do believe in you and I do, do, do love.' And throughout the rest of their lives they helped those in need of love in the world past the black mirror and never realized their love left them blind in the exact same place where they had started the journey to find a place to shine together." _


End file.
